Feel the life of the city
by SilverOfTheDarkness
Summary: Two teenagers so different and yet so alike . What happens when a less happy story brings Bella in the same house with Edward ?  A fan-fic about sex , money , clubs and drugs .


Chapter 1

First Glance , First Impression

Edward POV.

Four aces . This guy could not beat me this time . I mean , it's not possible .

I raised my head from my cards and I looked at my opponent . His long and blond hair was falling over his eyes , making him look even more angier than he already was . Sweat ran over his temples making him look horrible . I rolled my eyes . Some people really don't have what to do with their lives .

„So...Edward" His partener said , watching me . I looked up at him . „Watcha gonna bet on this time ?"

„My motorcycle"I said throwing the keys on the table .

The opponent's eyes lit up when he saw the little silver thing , as the stake of the game . I raised an eyebrow .

„But what about you , blonde head ?" I asked smiling . „Watcha gonna bet?"

He was frowing at me , but after a while he spoke .

„Let's see...How 'bout some Marihuanna ?"

It was my turn to frown . „I don't do drugs !" I said seriously .

„Too bad..."He whispered . „Ok , then...What about my car ? „

„It's on !" I said similing .

This guy was so stupid and his confidence made me chuckle .

„ Okay ! Cards on the table !"

With a sigh he showed his cards . Hmm...Three Queens and a Jack ,

„Pretty good..."I mumbled .

He smiled , looking at me like he was better than me or something .

„But not enough ! „ I showed my cards and his jaw hit the ground imediatelly . I smiled and got up from my chair . I stretched over the table and grabbed my keys .

_How the hell could I bet on you , sweetheart ?_

Officially this was the last level of madness . But it was true ! How the hell could I risk losing my engine ?

„That being said ," I said , reaching out to the blonde after the keys . „I think it's time for my reward !"

The guy got up from his chair and screamed like he was one of the craziest people in the whole fuckin' world . He pushed the table up and threw it against the wall .

_Run , Edward , run , this one is going to kill you !_

That's what my mind screamed , but as usual no one (including me) listened .

I just sighed , and hold my arms across my chest , leaning against the wall .

„Give me some cocaine !" He yelled at his partener .

„But , boss..." „I said now , you bastard !" He yelled again .

I rolled my eyes .

_Fucker.._

„Wait a minute ."He told me , turning to the other guy who already had done one line of cocaine .

The blond one inspired so strong and so powerfull , that even my neck was burning .

„Want some ?"He asked , looking up at me with his nose stil in that fuckin' dust .

„Um...No thanks !"I said frowning .

„Sucker !"he mumbled and pulled back on his feet .

I moved my head to one side with a sigh trying to ignore the noises that that freak made .

I just wanted him to finish so that I could get the hell out of here . It was still dark outside

. It was kind of normal for New York . It was only three in the morning , for fuck's sake .

„All right , dude ."He said as he came back to me . I looked back at him , felling a lot more tired than I usual was . „How about we negotiate a little that bet ?" He asked , scratching his neck looking nervous .

They were all the same ! They played and bet on and on and after that , they always lost. _Motherfuckers . _And to further humiliate in front of me they wanted to negotiate the bet . I rolled my eyes . However there was no point on taking this loser's car . I already had my car and my motorcycle , and didn't needed his .

„You know what , dude ?"I said putting a hand over his shoulder . „Keep it . I don't need it ." He was shocked and relieved at the same time , and druged I may add . I kicked his shoulder . „Yeah...with pleasure." I walked passed him , heading towards my seat where I have left my leather jacket . I grabbed it quickly and threw it over my shoulders . With a deep sigh , I walkd to the door and I pushed the handle . _That fucking car was the last thing that I needed . _Who the hell knows what he was going to do to me when I took the keys .

„Good evening gentlemen !" I said , leaving in the naroow hallway .

I put my jacket on and quickly moved in the tiny space .

„Hey!" Someone yelled after me . I looked back to see her . She was a tall one . And besides that she wore fifteen inches heels . She was wearing a black bra with matching panties . It was a redhead . _Ohh , dear God ! I love redheads !_

„Hey!" I said smiling . „So..."She said comming after me . Her heels made a lot of noise in the tiny place , but it wasn't a problem for me . „What are you going to do tonight ?" She asked , touching my chest with a finger . I turned my head to one side . „I don't know what I'm gonna do tonight , but I know what I'm gonna do to you tonight !"

She smiled and crushed her lips against mine . When I have decided that it was enought with the fun for her , I turned around so that she was pressed against the wall and my body . i smiled kissing her neck .

Of course , my phone started to ring .

At the start , I didn't wanted to answer it but I couldn't focus on the redhead , and on my eraction and on my phone , so I had to answer it . „Wait a minute , sweetheart !" I said , moving my ghand into my pocket and taking my phone out . On the screen was written big as the head of the fool , Tanya . Oh , for fuck's sake ! What the hell does she wants at this hour ?

„Yeah!" I said harsh , frowing . „Hi , love !" She yelled in my ear . „Come on , you Barbie . Tell me what the fuck do you want ? And don't call me that . You know that I hate it !"

„Yeah , but in the end it doesn't matter . What are you doing ?" She asked , in a verry good mood . „I was doing verry well , until you called me . Now tell me , what do you want ?" I said , felling pissed off . „I wanted to tell you to buy some orange juice when you come back home ! „

_What the fuck ?_

„Well , you crazy woman ! Since when are we together like that ? „ I yelled into the phone , being to angry to control myself . „Well , we are not . But maybe some day we will be . Bye now ! „

And after that she hung up ! You're gonna pay for it , Tanya ! Nobody hungs me up .

Nobody !

The redhead grabbed me by my shoulders and slammed me against tha wall .

„Hmm...You're a bad girl !"I said smiling . „Shut up !" She whisperd . I let my head fall to one part so that I could see her face and I raised an eyebrow . What the fuck is going on with her ! Is she telling me to shut up ? She must be high or something . As soon as she realized what she just said she apologized immediately .

„I'm sorry . I didn't mean to..." She said quickly . „There you go ." I said satisfied . She kissed me again , her hands moving straight to my hair ._ Okay , bitch . Not the hair . _Anything but not the hair , okay ? I growled and she dropped her hand to my neck . _That's it ! _And then , again , my phone ringed .

What the fuck is going on with , you guys , tonight ?

„Turn it off ." Said the bitch . „Since when are you telling me what to do ?" I asked her , taking the phone out of my pocket . „I...um...sorry ." She said , facing the floor . „Just shut up ." I told her watching the phone screen .

_Emmett ._

„What the fuck do you want ?" I answerd with a sigh . „I want my mom !" He said , like a little child . I start laughing „Your mom's home ." I said , seriously this time . „You know what , Edward ?" , „What?" The redhead was kissing my neck , going down until she reached my chest , „Come on , I'm serious . I have an idea !" He said quickly . „Bad idea!" _That's right , baby . _„Tell me already ! _„ Just like that ! _„Let's do a three some !"

„Are you fucking crazy ?" I asked trying to get the bitch put of my way . _Get the fuck off of me ! _„No !" Answerd Emmett . „Then where the hell are you ?" . I asked makig a sign to the whore telling her to leave .

_What an ass !_

„In Cristal !" Who the hell was the bitch that had his penis inside of her right now ?

„Who's Cristal ?" I asked entering the club . „In Cristal Club , you idiot ." He yelled in my ear . „I'll pick you up !" I said moving thorow the croud . Everybody was dancing around me . The air was so fucked up that I hurried towards the exit . It smelled like swet , drinks , drugs and I could swer that I smelled sex in there .

I left the club , and my phone was ringging once again . „Emmett , do not move !" I told him , climbing my engine . „You coming ?" He asked , with hope in his voice . „Yes ." . „ To do a three some ?" I sighed turning on the engine . „Yeah , to do a three some !" He screamd to the other people : „Yay ! GUYS , EDWARD'S COMING ! „ I could hear some voices in the background , but I didn't cared about them .

I hung up and started the engine . The speed that I was driving wasn't legal , but I didn't gave a fuck . If Emmett did a stupid thing again , then the things will end up badly , again . And none of us wanted that .

I stopped the engine and entered the club quickly . „Edward !" Emmett screamed , when he saw me . I walked up to him being ready to kick his sorry little ass . „Are we gonna..." . „NO !" I said , interrupting him . „i came to get you out of here ! And by the way . What the fuck was so important that I had to stop fucking that redhead ? „ I asked poiting to the eraction from my pants . „Here you go ! Now you suck it !"

„Really ?" He asked laughing .

I laughed too .

„Come on . Let me take you home !" I told him , smiling .

„No , let's stay !" He said like a little child .

I had nothing to lose , so..."Okay , fine . Let's stay ! „

**Okay , guys . This is my first fan-fic so don't be to harsh . I would be really , really happy if you could review . So that I know if I should keep writing or not . **

**So..Yeah , I think that's it . **

**Kisses and Hugs .**

**-Silver.**


End file.
